villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robo-Fortune
Robo-Fortune is the creation of Brain Drain, the psychic director of ASG Lab Zero, and stands as a testament to her maniacal creator’s unmatched pride and petulance. Built to demonstrate loyalty and cunning, Robo-Fortune fails to deliver either to any measurable degree. Employing cutting-edge technology, she sets out to hunt down the Skullgirl, and to engage in easily avoidable conflicts. Description Is a creation of Brain Drain, the psychic director of the Laboratory 0 ASG, and is a proof of the unprecedented pride and irritability of his maniac creator. Created to show loyalty and cunning, Robo Fortune fails to show either of them at a measurable level. Using cutting-edge technology, is launched to the pursuit of the Skullgirl and get into all kinds of conflicts that could easily avoid. History She was programmed to compete against Nadia Fortune and show that she was much more efficient than she. The scientist Brain Drain had built it, after having read the newspaper, carefully observing the notes of the "undead cat". Without caring, hated her for swearing to be effective enough. Then, an improved version of herself was born on January 31. Proposing to give it to its creator, Robo-Fortune had told Brain Drain that she won the Skullheart defeating Marie by herself. Impressed, Brain Drain is then dedicated to the creation of a new generation of machines using the Skull Heart. His experiments give rise to an army of Giants Robo-Fortunes that, without a Skullgirl to hunt, give a turn to humanity. Fighting Style Robo-Fortune is a zoner/keepaway character who uses her amazing mobility, Headrone special moves, and beam projectiles to keep the opponent far away and frustrate them to no end. She also has one of the most powerful assists in the game which makes her a useful teammate for any character in the game. *Theonite Beam (Beam) is Robo's main projectile and the key to her gameplan. Theonite Beam shoots a horizontal beam of energy across the screen that can be used to check an opponent's approach and make them think more carefully when approaching you *Robo's c.HK has her shoot out heads that follow Robo around and can later be used as special moves to help compliment her zoning. *Robo has the fastest forward dash in the game as well as the ability to steer her j.HK in any direction she wants while airborne. These two things make Robo a very elusive character that is difficult to chase. *Robo has very limited defensive options and falls apart quickly once she is hit or forced to block. Because of this, having a character with a reversal assist helps Robo immensely. *Detonation Mode - For three bars of meter, Robo will activate a self-destruct mode. In this mode, Robo will move much faster and some of her moves will get new proprieties. When Det mode is over, Robo will explode (even while shes' in hitstun) doing some damage to herself and a lot of damage to her opponent. *Robo-Fortune is also the only character in the game who can jump cancel her air normals. This gives her a unique combo and pressure game compared to the other characters. *By inputting double jump as quickly as possible you can do instant overheads with Robo that greatly enhance her mix-up game. Headrones: Has her shoot out heads that follow Robo around. Each of her three 214K special moves will spend the heads. Headrone RAM (214LK) and and Headrone Impact (214MK) will use one head. Headrone Salvo (214HK) will use all the available heads, and powers up depending on the number of heads you have. Each of these moves cannot be done without at least one head. She can have up three Headrones out at once. Doing c.HK with three heads will still execute the move but replace a currently stored head. Gallery Robo-Fortune concept art.jpg|Scrapped concept art of Robo-Fortune. Robo Fortune keyboard.png|Robo-Fortune touching the keyboard. Robo-Fortune lights.gif|Robo-Fortune spinning her head. Robo-fortune saw.png|Robo-Fortune transform her body into chainsaw. Robo-Fortune.png|Robo-Fortune DLC model. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dimwits Category:Fighters Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Remorseful Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Multi-Beings Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:Honorable Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Twin/Clone Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence